The present invention relates to a component connection having a first component, a second component with a through-hole and a connecting element by which the first and second components are connected to one another.
Such a component connection is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 206 938 B3.
A large number of individual bodywork components and fitted components, such as, for example, mounts, etc., are substantially automatically assembled during large-batch production of vehicle bodyworks. During a joining operation, two or more bodywork components are first positioned relative to each other by means of complex clamping and receiving techniques and are subsequently connected to each other, for example, by welding, clinching or other joining methods.
An object of the invention is to provide a component connection by means of which two components can be connected to each other in a simple, assembly-friendly and cost-effective manner.
This and other objects are achieved by a component connection having a first component, a second component which has a through-hole, and a connection element, by which the two components are connected to each other. The connection element has at least two balls or spherical or ball-shaped elements which are connected to each other and of which a first ball or a first spherical or ball-shaped element extends over at least a portion of the diameter thereof through the through-hole. A second ball or a second spherical or ball-shaped element of the connection element is pressed into the material of the first component in such a manner that the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element is connected to the first component in a positive-locking manner.
The starting point of the invention is a component connection having a first component and a second component which has a through-hole. The first component may be a metal component, in particular a steel or aluminum component. The first component may be, for example, a metal sheet, in particular a bodywork panel of a vehicle.
The second component may also be a metal component, for example, a steel or aluminum component and may be, for example, in the form of a metal sheet, in particular a bodywork panel.
Alternatively, one of the two components may also be a fitted component of a vehicle bodywork.
The two components may be made of one and the same material or of different materials. For example, there may be provision for the first or second component or the first and second component to comprise a plastics material, in particular fiber-reinforced (for example, glass-fiber and/or carbon-fiber-reinforced) plastics material.
In order to connect the two components, there is provided a connection element which has at least two balls or spherical or ball-shaped elements which are connected to each other. The at least two balls or spherical or ball-shaped elements can be connected to each other directly, for example, by welding. Alternatively, they can also be produced integrally, that is to say, connected to each other in a materially integral manner. As used herein, the term “ball” encompasses spherical or ball-shaped elements.
A first ball or a first spherical or ball-shaped element of the connection through-element extends at least over a portion of the height or diameter thereof through the hole which is provided in the second component.
Unlike the publication DE102012206938 B3 mentioned above, the present invention is distinguished, inter alia, in that a second ball or a second spherical or ball-shaped element of the connection element is pressed into the material of the first component and, consequently, into the first component in such a manner that the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element is connected to the first component in a positive-locking manner. The second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element does not have to be pressed into the first component in its entirety but may instead also be pressed in only partially, that is to say, a non-pressed-in portion of the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element may project out of the first component after the pressing operation.
When the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element is pressed into the first component, there is produced a flow of the material of the first component and/or the material of the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element in such a manner that the above-mentioned positive-locking connection is produced between the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element and the first component. The term “pressing in” is therefore intended to be understood to mean that material of the first component and/or the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element flows and not, for instance, that the second ball is clamped in a recess of the first component.
According to a development of the invention, there is provision for the material of the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element or the material of the entire connection element to be harder than, or at least as hard as, the material of the first component.
Tests have established that a connection element according to the invention can be pressed into a first component in such a manner that material of the first component flows in such a manner that it at least partially engages in a positive-locking manner around the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element of the connection element, similarly to the case of an articulation socket of a ball and socket joint.
Preferably, the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element is pressed into the first component so that material of the first component extends as far as a location in a region above the equatorial plane of the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element and fits closely against the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element in a closely adjoining manner. Preferably, material of the first component fits closely over an entire periphery of the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element against the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element.
In this manner, a positive-locking and substantially non-releasable connection can be achieved between the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element and the first component.
According to a development of the invention, the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element is pressed into the first component in such a manner that it does not extend through the first component. There may be provision for the first component to be arched in the region of the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element at the side facing away from the second component.
Tests have established that, by the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element of the connection element being pressed in, not only a high-strength but also a qualitatively high-grade, crack-free connection can be achieved between the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element and the first component, which connection can be compared with a reprocessed weld connection which is produced in a qualitatively high-grade manner in terms of the production quality thereof.
According to a development of the invention, there is provision for an edge or an edge portion of the through-hole to adjoin the first ball or the first spherical or ball-shaped element in a clamping manner and/or in a positive-locking manner from the outer side. The edge of the through-hole or an edge portion of the through-hole may be bent over or up in a collar-shaped manner in a direction which is directed away from the first component. There may be provision for the bent-over or bent-up edge to adjoin the first ball or the first spherical or ball-shaped element of the connection element resiliently from the outer side.
There may be further provision for the edge or an edge portion of the through-hole to adjoin the first ball or the first spherical or ball-shaped element below an equatorial plane of the first ball or the first spherical or ball-shaped element and, consequently, to oppose in a positive-locking manner a removal of the second component from the connection element or the first component.
Instead of a peripheral collar-shaped edge portion of the through-hole, a plurality of clamping-collar-shaped elements which are spaced apart from each other in a peripheral direction may also be provided over the periphery of the through-hole.
There may be provision for the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element to be connected to the first component only by being pressed into the first component. Therefore, the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element does not need to be welded to the first component in addition.
According to a development of the invention, there is provision for the connection element, in particular the second ball or the second spherical or ball-shaped element, to be made of metal, for example, steel or aluminum.
The connection element may be constructed as a “double ball”, that is to say, there may be provision for the connection element to comprise precisely two balls or spherical or ball-shaped elements which are connected to each other. As already mentioned, the balls or spherical or ball-shaped elements of the connection element can be connected to each other directly, that is to say, can be arranged in a row in the manner of a pearl necklace. The individual balls or spherical or ball-shaped elements of the connection element can be welded to each other or connected to each other in some other manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.